Kagome Higurashi
The main character of Inuyasha. History Kagome Higurashi is the female protagonist of the series. She is beautiful, bold, kind and warm-hearted. She goes out of her way to help people and teaches Inuyasha to display kindness. She is emotionally and spiritually the strongest in the group and often uses her powers when her friends are in danger. She invited Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and even Kagura (who declined), to join her and Inuyasha on their quest to collect the Shikon shards and defeat Naraku. She is extremely tolerant in dealing with Inuyasha's pettiness, though the two argue quite a bit. Her kind attitude resulted in many men (Koga, Hojo etc.) strongly falling romantically in love with her. Her heart is pure, although a speck of darkness is found later in the series that is caused by her jealousy of the priestess Kikyo, who Inuyasha loved. Despite this, Kagome always saved and showed kindness to Kikyo when given the chance. She becomes much more strong and skilled in archery as the series progresses, and eventually learns to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. In the extra epilogue chapter after the manga's end, Kaede notes that Kagome has developed her powers so much that she no longer needs any assistance from Kaede nor the late priestess Kikyo.2 Aged 15 at the start of the series, she is a junior high school student born in the fall of 1982 in modern Japan. She is the reincarnation of the deceased (and later reawakened) priestess Kikyo, and thus resembles the priestess in looks. Kagome has the Shikon Jewel unknowingly hidden inside her body until her 15th birthday, when a demon pulls her into the Bone Eater's Well at her family's shrine and takes her 500 back through time. They emerge in the Feudal Era about fifty years after Kikyo's death, where the demon tears the Jewel from Kagome's body. She releases Inuyasha from his seal, and he defeats the demon, but after the awakening murder, attempts to slaughter Kagome for the Jewel. Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, uses her great spiritual power to force a necklace of subjugation onto Inuyasha, so Inuyasha and Kagome are bound by the artifact. The Jewel's power proves to be a very strong lure for evil. When the Crow Demon seizes the Shikon Jewel, Kagome attempts to stop it with a longbow and arrow, but in doing so, accidentally shatters the Jewel into numerous fragments that disperse throughout Japan. She agrees to help find them, as she can sense the presence of nearby shards, and Inuyasha comes along as protector and companion (and, ostensibly, so he can steal the jewel from her when it's complete, though he makes no secret of this). As the series progresses, she begins to fall in love with Inuyasha, and finds herself competing with the revived Kikyo for his affections. Near the end of the series Kagome finds herself trapped in the Shikon Jewel. She has to make a decision that could make or break the world that she knows and loves, with just one final wish. With the help of Inuyasha by her side, Kagome wishes away the Jewel saving the world around. She is separated from Inuyasha and is sent back to her own time. Three years later, 18-year old Kagome completes her Senior High School years and is finally granted access to Inuyasha's world after wishing to see him again before returning to the Feudal Era to meet up with Inuyasha. As a result, she marries Inuyasha and becomes a priestess to live with him for the rest of her life. Weapons #Sacred Arrow #Sacred Bow Screenshots heck.PNG 70sh.png 23gh.png 58infant.png Category:Divas Category:Homo Magi Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reincarnation Category:Toonami Universe Category:Archer Category:Superheroes Category:Pure of Heart